Starting
by MLVL
Summary: Everything starts at some point, sex could lead the way. This could be something.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! First thing I need to warn you this is a bit of an M chapter. Little but still._

It was early in the morning. Cal woke up and staid in his bed watching the winding rain beating on the window. The weather wasn't looking pretty. Thank God it was saturday and he didn't need to leave the house. Emily was with her mother and all he needed was inside.

He hears a shower running and he remembered this girl, last night he couldn't believe his eyes when she showed on his front door.

He opens the bathroom door and sneaks in the shower, he puts his hands on her sides and whispers in her ear "Tell me how you like that!"

"I was thinking about you, but I thought you're still sleeping."

He pressed her against the wall and got a little closer kissing her face and leaning to her mouth. She didn't offer resistance, her lips were warm because of the water and her moans drove him insane. Each vibration of her throat makes a pattern along him.

He lifts her leg and she presses it around his waist. When she feels steady the other leg does the same and he catches her by her tights. This allows him to push deeper inside her. And each thrust he makes, she screams his name louder.

"Tell me how you like that?" He insists.

"I'm going crazy when you do me like that! Don't stop it." She pleads him.

"I won't, babe!" He assures her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_chp 2:_**

"Good morning Dr. Lightman, looks like someone is happy today…"

"Indeed Heidi!"

Cal left the hall and cross the threshold to the lab.

"Loker, did you get the footage? Have you processed it?" Cal asked Loker friendly paddling his shoulder.

"Yes! I just give them to Dr. Foster." Loker answered still doubting Cal's mode. Something was terribly wrong he's never pleasant with him.

"Oh, ok I'll catch up with her later. I'll be at my office, call me when the suspect pulls in!" This said Cal left the lab and walked to his office.

A knock on the door, Gillian lifts her eyes from the folder.

"Come in!" She says.

"Dr. Foster, there's someone here to see you." Heidi calls from the door.

"Who's?"

"Dr. Affleck!"

"Oh, send him in!"

A very handsome man wearing a very expensive suit appears and walks inside closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're still in London, when did you arrive?" Gillian asks smiling nervously.

"Last night!" He smiled back.

"I thought you would call… I've missed you!" She stands in front of him.

"I missed you more!" He pulls her in a tight embrace. Then he makes some room to kiss her lips feverishly.

"Hmm…" Gillian rewards him with a soft moan while he kisses her neck.

"You… have… no idea!" He speaks between kisses. "How much I miss you!"

Things were getting warm, but her door opens abruptly. "Gillian, can you…" Cal stops talking as soon as he gets a glance of the scene in front of him.

"Yes, did you need something Cal?" Gillian articulates without moving from Affleck's arms. A mischievous grin playing on her mouth.

"I… Is this Dr. Affleck?" He asks her intrigued with the well fitted man in front off him.

"Yes! Andrew Affleck this is Cal Lightman, my partner." Gillian introduces them to each other.

"How are you Dr. Lightman?" Andrew asks politely.

"Please, call me Cal!" Cal states.

"I was about to leave, but first I was going to give you the footage. I'm finished with it. And the profile on the suspect is done too." She interrupts providing him with the folder. Because she knows this conversation will end more awkwardly than it started.

"You're leaving, it's barely eleven? Plus, the suspect can come in any second!" Cal tells her disbelieving. "I need you in the cube with me, you know? " Concern in his voice, he didn't want her to leave with him. _How could she leave with him, right now?_

"You can reach me on my cell phone, but everything's in the folder." She says while putting her coat and grabbing her purse. "Besides, I won't take longer!" She states smiling playful to Andrew.

Before Cal could articulate another coherent sentence they walk outside, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chp 3:**_

She sneaked into his office. It wasn't easy with Heidi, Loker and Torres bickering in the reception. But she was a master of sneaking and the thought of Cal alone in his office was motive enough to break the challenge.

Cal hears the door closing and lifts his eyes from the paperwork. His eyes travel her legs, her torso and he detains his gaze on her thick lips.

"What took you so long?" He moves in her direction, taking her in his arms.

She grins, her purse fall to the floor. He hurries freeing her of her coat. His hands move along her back pressing her close. She looks deep in his eyes, bends to his ear and whispers: "You miss me that much?"

"You are mine!" He declares before sealing their lips. A chuckle of amusement is quickly replaced with a moan of delight. She steps back and turns the key in the lock to make sure no one will interrupt them.

"I'm not here to waste your time!" She shoves him making him to land in the sofa. She takes care of her zipper, sliding it slowly. She strips of the dress and joins him in the sofa. They make love and fall asleep tangled.

A knock startled them.

"Shit! We fall asleep Cal." She mutters whilst she taps him lightly. She moves quickly redressing and trying to collect her items from the floor at the same time.

"What?" Cal asks annoyed with a sleep voice.

"The suspect arrived, they are in the cube. Dr. Foster isn't here yet? Should we call her?" Torres sound from the other side of the door.

"Don't call her! I'm coming in a minute!" He ends the dialogue while fixing his shirt.

He grabs her wrist, drags her close and kisses her before instructing: "You wait in the study, and then sneak out after me, ok?" He gives her a last kiss before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_chp 4:_**

It was late, Cal hasn't dinner yet and he definitely wasn't in the mode to go to the office. But, he couldn't find his cell phone anywhere. There where less car's in the street than he expected. A bunch of teenagers we're coming out from the movies. And he thought about Emily. He really missed her, but she was having good times with her mother.

When the elevator opened he got out to an empty hall. As he expected no one was there, his employees had left. He retrieved his phone from the ground near the sofa and a flashback from last afternoon crossed his mind. He shoved his head dismissing it and got out. That's when he started to hear a soft song playing.

"_She begs me to come down_

Says "Boy quit foolin' around"

I told her "I love the view from up here

The warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mi__ne…"_

He remembered that song. He follows the sound heading to Gillian's office. Probably the events from this morning should've taught him to knock on the door before entering, but it was late. Anyway the office was empty just music in the air.

"_She rises up like the tide_

The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine…"

He walks out to see if he had missed someone in his way in. Everything is empty, but it's cooled outside. That's when he see's the balcony door open, and someone is outside talking loudly. He walks discreetly and watches Gillian talking to Affleck. They're arguing about something, he couldn't quite understand.

"That's it? You're done with my excuses?" Gillian mocks him. Her eyes roll and an ironic laugh escape from her throat.

"It's not that. We've been dating for two months Gillian." He explains.

"Yes?" Her body was tense, they've probably been arguing long before Cal arrived.

"We don't go out, I don't know any friends of yours, it's like you're ashamed of me!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Gillian starts to move back inside and Cal steps back afraid to get caught. But she stop's abruptly at his next words. Definitely hurt by his line of thought.

"When I'm not in London we're at your place having sex. It's been like this the whole month. Excuse me, I do love sex and with you it's amazing, but I feel you're not there anymore!" Shocks flows over her face. Affleck's start to regret his words, maybe he was pushing to hard.

"So, is this about sex? This is so not happening to me!" She turns in her heels and walks back in Affleck's direction.

"Gillian, I understand you want to take it slowly but maybe there's something else holding you back!" _Oh God, that's it… I can't take this longer… It's already too painful!_ She thinks for herself. Only Cal could read her face, but since she had her back to him.

Gillian presses a finger to his mouth making him to shut up. Enough is enough. She's sick of this entire talking thing. _Of course something is holding me back. I'm just attracted to you, I won't fall in love with a men from day to night! And this isn't definitely about sex. _.

"I'm just saying if you change your mind let me know!" He shoves her sweetly before walking back inside, thinking this was probably the last time they've seen each other.

Cal was absolutely surprised by this. Of course he knew something wasn't right between them but he never thought she would let Affleck go away. _She didn't stop him. She didn't even try to stop him._

He moved away, hiding in a shady corner till Affleck passed him. Then he made his way to the door and stayed there watching Gillian outside.

Gillian wasn't serene, all she could think about was Cal. She thought about calling him, maybe going to his house. Her phone was inside and she really needed her friend right now. Delicately she hugged herself, passing her hands along her opposite arms. She had left her coat in her office and now that the adrenalin from the fight wasn't rushing throw her body anymore she was cold.

Cal stepped outside and placed his warm hands in her shoulders. A smooth moan escapes from her mouth. And she drops her head to his chest relaxing her tense muscles against his hot body.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door…" This said he places a kiss in her head taking all her scent inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"… till the morning sun you're mine all mine..."

Since the divorce she was anxious, nothing seemed to calm her unquiet soul and her days aren't quite the same. Her sleep won't come easily at night, she won't eat any more junk food and she'd say she was fine. But, when she was alone the monster would came out and poison her thoughts. A few would say her feelings were blended and that made her jump to Affleck's arms. Probably it didn't occur so softly.

Happy memories would cross her mind and she would cry silently. Alec made her a distant, lonely and empty person. She wants to thrust people but she thinks they will screw up like he did. And she's sick of suffering. And let's say Burns didn't help either. Men's can't be trusted, women should be warned. But, she trusted Affleck. And it looks like she was wrong again. Little would say he was at the right place at the right time.

Perhaps Affleck was a simple casualty, maybe she target him or vice versa. The truth is once in a while the sun would shine outside and she would feel like something good would come. She would feel the need to have a "life changing" event. So she would put on her best dress and take her high heels to see the shiny brand new day. That's what happened the day she meet Affleck. Even if she tried to tell she was out of the market he wouldn't buy it, because Cal chosen to left her alone and go help Wallosky. Yes, he did.

A few drinks later she thought it was for the best. She had found a prince charming that night. No white horse, but a Mercedes parked outside. He insisted in taking her home and since that day they've been dating. Though it was a short fairy tale it was fine. But, tonight he brooked her heart. Her world has once again been shaken up, the difference it's this time she was prepared.

Two days ago, Affleck was in London and Gillian was alone in her apartment. She really needed something life changing to happen again. So she decided she would be the life changing element in her day. Showing up at Cal's house probably wasn't her first thought, but it worked. The truth is she didn't need to say a word. When he opened the door and saw her he felt the moment he had been waiting for had come.

He didn't know exactly what he was waiting to tell her that his life was hopeless without her. But when he opened that door, he was a changed man, a man full of sight. Now he could perfectly see that he was waiting for her.

He thought about all those years wanting to kiss those lips. All those days he approached her too close invading her personal space. The day she made everything to save his life when he had a gun pointed to his head. He remembered the day she came to work after divorce, the day she came to work after Burns left. He didn't evoke Affleck. He just thought about him not being able to help healing her wounds properly. It was so frustrating but she wouldn't let him in. This time he was the one at the door. Truth is he already opened it. She was standing outside waiting for him. So he pushed her from outside and pulled her closer.

"Are we dancing or are we dancing?"

She closed the distant between them and sealed their love with a kiss. He smiled and she knew this was life changing, this was the reward for all those moments when she wanted him there with her but she couldn't have him close enough. She remembered being attacked that night in the street and the other night in her own house. The day the bomb exploded, and recently when he arrived to help her after Claire's murder. She thought he always come to rescue her. Sometimes after the bad things, but always exactly when she needed him the most.

"Cal..."

"Words, really?"

"I need to explain."

"I guess this moment we just shared was self explanatory!"

"I need... "

"Shhh..."

"I need you." Gillian confessed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing specialy sasha! People I do love criticism, as long I could take it :D thanks to everyone! So, I know the story is a bit confuse and I hope this chapter helps a little with that. I totally thing after this one it will work better. Hope you like it._

_I usually don't put a disclaimer because everyone knows I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME! :D_

Sorry for the typos, those are all mine! :s

* * *

  
Cal never thought she would show up at his door late that night. He never thought she would spend the night with him. But she came and they made love like nothing else mattered. They made love in such an understanding way that he doesn't even knew it was possible. And this morning they replicated those moments in his shower and in his bed till no air were left inside their lungs. A breathless Gillian Foster nestled in his body assured him the depression was over and he knew he had tasted the warm feeling of happiness.

Sooner than he expects he's slammed with a boyfriend he didn't even remember existing. She had mentioned twice she was dating some guy, but she never provide him with details. He would believe they weren't that well, if they were she wouldn't come to him. The truth was they didn't talk much about the moments they've shared last night. All they needed was to feel each other, pleasure each other and free all this years of sexual tension. The words, those little bastards were left unspoken.

"I… Is this Dr. Affleck?" Cal could perfectly see how uncomfortable this was. When they made love he had no idea that a few hours later he would be introduced to her boyfriend. Relationships were messy and right now he totally feels like he just jumped into a big messy one. He wishes he could read her face but she was his damn beautiful blind spot.

"I was about to leave, but first I was going to give you the footage." Gillian just wants to hurry this bumpy moment to the past. This awkward situation isn't comfortable. _It's always hard to introduce my dates to Cal, but this time it's double excruciating. What the hell was I thinking when I got involved with both of them at the same time? Gillian Foster, the one who never forgive her husband for being a cheater. I'm doing the same to this both. I'm a cheater. Last night I cheat on Affleck and now I'm cheating on Cal because I totally didn't load him in my actual relationship status._

Gillian never thought Affleck would come so quickly from London. And she was expecting to have a conversation with Cal. But now they were both in front of her and she just wanted to sprint away.

* * *

Gillian and Affleck leave the Lightman Group and drove to her apartment.

"Andrew, there's something I …"

"It could wait, right?" She tried to resist and talk with him but he was so sweet and so passionate that she couldn't say no to him.

They made love or at least Affleck made love to her. Her head was entirely on Cal because all she could think was about him. Affleck's caresses and kisses becoming Cal's caresses and kisses. She just wanted to make love with Cal. It was like he had left a mark in her body. It was like he had erased all her previous sex experiences and from now on she would only be truly making love when with him. The power they've created when they made love was so intense that nothing was good enough compared to that.

He was holding her in his arms, snuggling in her neck. "Gillian, you have a small mark on your neck. And I didn't remember making it myself." Affleck sounded confuse but she didn't have the nerve to say a word about Cal.

"I don't know, probably something strike me, I'm not sure." She said calmly. _Oh my God! He really left a mark on me, a physical mark. I'm screwed!_ Gillian wrapped a sheet around her naked body and left the bed unconsciously.

"You're not sure? It looks like someone bite you and you're not sure Gillian?" Affleck asked frantic, he was no expert in body language but when she left the bed he could tell she was a bit nervous. Actually he could remember her being slightly nervous too when he surprised her this morning. And when they arrived at the apartment she was trying to tell him something.

"Hey! Calm down, this is just a black mark, no one bitted me! Besides, who would bite me? A vampire…" She states rolling her eyes getting inside the bathroom. When inside she takes a profound breath and closes her eyes. _How could I do something like this to myself and to him, and how am I supposed to clean this mess._ She made a note to herself about talking to Cal first and then deciding what she would say to Affleck.

During lunch she tried to avoid the subject making lightly comments about the food and the weather. She asked about his business trip and Affleck was a little intrigued with her behave but he engaged with her on this one. It was he's best move for the moment. He was sensing that she wasn't a hundred percent with him. Something in her had changed, her kisses weren't so passionate and she was acting slightly nervous. Let's say the black mark in her neck didn't help either.

* * *

She came to the office right after lunch and sneaked into Cal's office before someone asked her to go to the lab. This was far more important than anything they've been working on lately. She intended to explain everything to him and resolve things for good. But when he told her that she belonged to him nothing else in the world seemed more important than kissing him right now and they ended up making love again.

She didn't even recognize herself these days. She was always so "by the law" or "by the line" and Cal was making her do things she never though she would do. They've known each other for ages but a couple days ago he started to have this power over her, like she was hypnotized.

They fall asleep without a chance to talk. They woke up with Torres in the other side of the door and they just jump with fear of getting caught. Cal left the office and they didn't speak again, so she was slightly pissed with him. And above all she was pissed with herself on behalf of being a cheater forcing her to this dull situation. When was she supposed to talk to him seriously? How she would manage to end this cheat chapter of her life? Having sex with them both was just stupid and childish.

Her day ended with a lot of paperwork in her desk and her head melted with concern. She made a pause and was just relaxing in the break room when her phone rang in her purse. She first thought it was Cal. But, it was Affleck asking her to dinner. She excused herself with the amount of work in her desk but he insisted and started saying she was working to hard and she needed at least a pause. She really didn't care, but he told her that he would go by to check on her and take her home. She agreed.

When Affleck got to the office only her light was up and he greeted her. She wasn't that pleaded over seeing him. He leaned forward to kiss her but she moved her face to the side and he kissed her cheek. They walk to the balcony intending to have some fresh air and talk about them.

Once in the balcony he holed her hands and smiled like everything was perfect but suddenly he changed and said: "Gillian, what's going on? When I went to London everything was fine and we where having a good time. Now it's like you've changed. I don't even recognize you."

"Nothing changed, I've acknowledged some things in the past days and it's all." She tried to explain but he didn't listen or at least didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"What kind of things?" Affleck asks puzzled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we're moving to fast and I'm not sure this is what I want."

"Gillian, are you making excuses to end this between us?" He asks trying to keep it cool but barely being able to believe what his ears have just heard.

"It's not like that and you know it. I thought I was in love with you. We we're having a great time but I was acting impulsively and I can't do that anymore!"

"Acting impulsively? You're just making excuses Gillian. You always find something wrong, you always find excuses. But I'm done with your excuses!"

"_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine…"_

_**(They could hear the music coming from her office, and it couldn't be more related with them…)**_

Cal walks out to see if he had missed someone in his way in. Everything is empty, but it's cooled outside. That's when he see's the balcony door open, and someone is outside talking loudly. He walks discreetly and watches Gillian talking to Affleck. They're arguing about something, he couldn't quite understand.

* * *

_I hope it wasn't that boring... Thanks for reading, please let me know what you're thinking! Criticism is welcome...:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Cal stepped outside and placed his warm hands in her shoulders. A smooth moan escapes from her mouth. And she drops her head to his chest relaxing her tense muscles against his hot body._

_"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door…" This said he places a kiss in her head taking all her scent inside him.  
_They drove to her house and crashed lazily between the cushions of the sofa. She kicked her shoes to the floor and curled in his chest sipping her wine. An empty bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon placed in the floor and their half glasses stating their heads aren't clear enough to manage any kind of resolutions.

"Do you think you can make it to the bed?"

"Don't be silly!" She answered while failing an attempt to raise her body from the sofa and landing fully on his knees.

"Right you are." He lifted her body in his arms while she giggled throw the way to her room.

"Cal, put me down."

"I could but you'll fall." He laughs.

"Put me down or I won't be held responsible for my actions!" But the grin in her face and her arms holding tight around his neck give her away.

"Here we are!" He stated while leaning in one knee to place her in her bed. She was smiling and he thought about kissing her but it won't be fair while she was drunk. He wasn't taking advantage. But when he retreated to leave the room she grabbed his shirt and he was caught by surprise. Cal tried to hold on something but the only one thing he could grab was her lamp and it fall to the floor making a hell of a noise. He wasn't that drunk but he wasn't sober too.

"Gill…" She kissed him constantly with her lips curled smiling. She was a smiling drunk, some people would just drunk and stay with a neutral face. But then again she was Gillian Foster. When Cal opened his eyes she had fall a sleep kissing him, poor Gillian so much for a day. He took his shoes and jeans off and climbed back in her bed. She moved to her side and found his warm body against hers and instinctively a hand cuddled around his waist holding him tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Her head pounding, her mouth dry and a wave of nausea in her stomach weren't part of her long list about great ways to wake up. Anyway, hangovers were difficult as much as relationships. The difference is the first ones are easily forgotten with a couple of aspirins and a bottle of water. About the second ones Gillian decided to wait till the hangover left her body and then she would try to speak with Cal. Right now she will only cuddle in his warm body and forget about the world.

The warm of Gillian's body pressed against his own awoke Cal and he embraced her bringing her even closer to his heart. So close she could hear it pounding almost like her head.

"You have an awful depiction of me, don't you?" Gillian sounded sleepy but her tone was confident. This was her usual way to engage in some kind of explanatory conversation.

"Why?" Cal wasn't easing the talk but she would get there eventually. Actually, for Cal wasn't simple when he couldn't see her face because her head was in his chest.

"Lately I'm acting a lot out of character. I'm doing a lot of things in opposition to my personality, and I'm so ashamed of my behavior. Besides I feel like I should apologize to you." Gillian was so ashamed of acting so wild lately that she didn't want to lose her position on his chest. She was being truthful but if she stared at his eyes she would probably start to cry. This was enough. Cal shifted under her moving to his side and Gillian was now required to look to his face. But before she looked into his eyes she pressed her face against her pillow taking a deep breath. She didn't want to face him.

"Gillian…" Cal was enjoying her show. He knew she was ashamed and she was having trouble to look him in the eye. But they always had those eye-talks and he really needed to read her face while she talked to him. It will be good for her to read him too.

"Don't Gillian me." She took a deep breath and lifted her face from her pillow. "I need to apologize because I didn't mention Andrew when I came here the other night. The thing is we were dating and things were going well." She was trying to avoid his eyes and her cheeks were flushing, but it was a start. "But something changed and I wasn't feeling the same about him anymore." She looked him in the eye before she continued. "He is never here and you are, and we've known each other for so long. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment. The right moment will probably never come and that night I came here. And you know the rest. I'm sorry Cal." She ended with tears rolling over her face and staring down. She knew that the moment she looked in his eyes she would cry.

"Love, it's not your fault." Cal tried to explain while lifting her chin up. But suddenly something crossed her face. A sudden anger, he thought. And more tears rolled over her face and she moved to the left so now she was staring at the window.

"Cal, that's the problem, you care so much about me that you don't even see this is my fault. I shouldn't be doing this to both of you." She took another deep breath and look at him but the tears wouldn't stop so easily.

"Gillian…If there's someone here to blame it's me, not you. I knew you were seeing Andrew, matter of fact I saw you two in the office yesterday and that didn't stop me from making love again with you hours later." Gillian looked in his direction surprise all over her face. She new he loved her but taking responsibility over this. This was her fault not his.

"Cal…" Gillian cleaned her tears with her hands.

"You know I'm not the type for romance novels but I guess this time something between us was stronger than social rules or convenience. I love you Gillian, I know you're confused and I know there's a lot going on lately. But I want you to be with me, please don't be ashamed about it because I loved every single bit of these moments we've shared. I guess that I won't be able to get back to square one, back to where we were last month. Stay with me Gill." Cal was almost begging her to stay and move forward with him. His usual mask was down so she could have a clear read of his feelings.

"Cal, I wish it was simple." She managed to say.

"It is. I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere. Gill you just need to squeeze my hand and I'll wait till you're ready. Matter of fact, there's no hurry we've wait all these years." Cal gave her his best smile and offered his hand to her. He was putting himself in a position he had never been comfortable before. This time was no exception, but this was Gillian.

If Gillian refused a relationship with him right now Cal will never find a way to put the pieces of his broken heart together. And Gillian knew it.


End file.
